Reworking of Wanted
by Now and Forever true
Summary: Bella has to escape from her family. From her home. Will she ever be safe again? Reworking of Wanted
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm back. This is very similar to the original Wanted but I plan to develop it significantly.

Run just run

I just kept on running. Rain poured down hard on me, even through the thick trees. My legs were beginning to slow a little now. The soles of my feet bare and tore. My lungs struggle and burn for every breath. My heart aches for somewhere warm and dry. Somewhere I could call a home.

I badly wanted to stop but the memory of that face made me push harder still. Those red eyes full of hate and fury filled me with adrenaline. Blood is still lightly runs from my head into my eyes. Blurring my vision and my thoughts. The more I run, the more blood spills.

I need to think. Where am I even going? So many questions are swirling away in my head like a hurricane. All I know is that I have to go. I have to leave. Get as far away as my legs will carry me from what was my home.

Suddenly, my legs just give out from under me. I collapsed into a heap on the floor. I welcomed the rest. I hadn't stopped in hours. I haven't stopped for a real rest since I raced out of the house. I curled up at the base of a tree. I just wanted to die. What was the point of living now? My mum is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I stayed under that tree for. I had completely lost track of time I needed to get my act together so I can get away from here. Away from him. Another ten minutes won't hurt. My head is starting to feel very heavy now. It had begun too rain much harder now. I pulled my jacket further around me. Resting my head against the hard rough bark of a large oak. My legs are numb and shivers are rolling violently through me. A crack of lighting lit the dark sky just for a spilt second before I am back into the midnight darkness. Drops of rain were hitting my face gently washing away the dried blood and tears. I closed my eyes and just waited to die.

"Hello" an unfamiliar velvet voice said close to my head. I looked up into a pair of honey golden eyes looking down at me. Those eyes were set into the most gorgeous face I have ever seen. Pale white skin set in stark contrast to a mess of deep red hair darkened by the rain. Even though he was handsome I was still scared. I recalled back towards the tree, cowering into myself. It was all an act though. My eyes flickered from side to side. I searched from my escape. All I knew if I had to get away from here.

"Hello…who are… are… you?" I mumbled barely stifling a spine chilling shivers running through my whole body. I was freezing. I was soaked from head to toe. I had to get away. Maybe he could give me shelter? I shook that thought away instantly. He was only here to hurt me.

" I am Edward Cullen. Who are you? What are you doing out here all alone?" Edward asked

"I… am…Bella…Swan…" I stuttered another shiver breaking my voice.

"You're freezing. We better get you out of this rain." Edward said as he removed his tan leather jacket. This was my chance to escape. While he was distracted I would make a run for it. I pushed him over into the puddle I had been sat in. I must have caught him by surprise as he fell straight under the slightest push from me.

"Bella" I hear him shouting from behind me. "Come back" I can almost sense his surprise. Or maybe it was worry/ why was he worrying about me? I am none of his concern.

So I just keep on running. I just keep going. The rain is really hammering down now. The floor is turning into a river under my feet. Mud splashes like waves up my legs, ruining the last pair of jeans I had. A crack of lightening breaks overhead. It illuminates the ground for just a spilt second. Flooding the darkness with a white light just for a moment. I can see him. Running alongside me. His white shirt pointless despite the pouring rain. Only a light covering on his black boots. Why is he following me? Is he working for him? I must run faster.

On and on I run. No idea where I am heading? Next I know the ground is gone and I'm falling.


End file.
